drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Marine Daishar
Marine Daishar handle: Rahiendazar Name: Marine Daishar nickname: Aes Aetha (shield of all in the old tongue) email address: auranacuran@gmail.com age: 22 gender: female birthplace: saldea physical description: on the tall side of average (5′ 7”) dark brown hair, dark eyes, beautiful but petulent. personality: she maybe beautiful on the outside, but anyone who knows her knows to watch out for her. she can be very vinditive and vengefull when she believes she has been wronged. she has a very strong will, she is stubborn, and unlikely to take no for an answer. she hates not being taken seriously, and believes that being ugly would help that cause. as a result, she would not shy from facial scars (though she has none as of yet) history: She was raised in saldea untill she turned 16. Her parents were well enough off, though not any form of nobility. she never went hungry at the least. She has 3 brothers and a sister. her brothers are all soldiers, fighting the shaddow on a daily basis. one brother is a dark friend, though she has no way of knowing this. her sister is grown and married, and raising her sons to fight the shaddow. of all the members in her family she is the only one that does, or did not have a fight with the shaddow. It was when she was 16 that the events started that brought this about. it was then that an aes sedai came on buisness (no one knows what biusness in particular) the aes sedai told her parents she could channel, but that it was hardly worth taking her to the tower. she would never handle enough to even touch a thread of saidar. less than queen morgase by half, and that is saying something. still, her parents insisted she be trained. she spent 5 years as the lowest novice, able to feel saidar, and verry occasionally touch it, but unable to master the simplest balls of light or lighting a candle. her training was long, difficult, and frustrating. She learned much from the Aes Sedai, even if it did not inlude balls of light. despite this she sees that 5 years as a waste of time in which she learned nothing. She never speaks of it, and denies vehemently ever having seen tar valon, much less the white tower. finally, after the 5 years, she was released, feeling shamed and disgraced. she vowed to not disgrace her family any further by returning without the ring, something she had known she could never obtain after her first day in the tower. she decided that since she can not fight the blight by weilding saidar, and she could not fight the blight by raising her sons in the borderland, she would fight the shaddow by being the one to find the horn of valere. She tries to convine herself that her fight with the shaddow is the most meaningfull while struggeling with the knowledge that her hunt will likely be as fruitless as trying to weave saidar. because she was to find the horn, she journied to illian, where she took the hunters oath and set off. from there she went to falme, following an odd trail that led her there, then died. from there she headed towards the spine of the world. from the time she took her oath, she had had a thought of the waste, as no one would be prone to look there for it. She is about halfway now, and is in amador, laying low as she travels trhrough, and trying to not be accused of being aes sedai. Back to Freelander bios Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios